Recently entities have been using cloud computing to remotely store data in a secure and low-cost environment. Cloud computing is also being used for storing applications. When developers create code for an application, the code generally includes referencing dependencies such as internal classes of data and external software libraries. The referenced dependencies may be imported to the server.
The application and the internal classes are stored on the server and are in synchronization with the cloud. The external software libraries may be retrieved in their entirety and stored on the server as well.
Storing the external dependencies on the cloud can create numerous challenges. For example, from the time the external dependency was retrieved and stored on the cloud until the time the application is compiled, the external dependencies may change as they are generally revised and updated.
In such instances, the application may not include the updated version. The application may, however, reference the updated version. Additionally, when copying the external dependency to the server and then from the server to a local computer, file names may be inaccurate. To ensure successful compilation, the process may be time consuming and tedious.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have systems and methods for compiling applications referencing dependencies.